


Heart is Holding on to You

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost wants to smack the smug grin that settles on his face right off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart is Holding on to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those that I struggle to find where the line between T and M is; apologies in advance if you're disappointed that it's not quite M enough.
> 
> Title from Sara Bareilles' _The Light_

“You know, these could have waited until I made it back downstairs.” He turns a page on the data she’s just handed him and leans back in his chair. Tipping his head so he can gaze up at her perched on the edge of his desk, the lights from the club dancing behind her through the office windows, he grins at the way her lips press together just so.

She’s embarrassed.

And despite her propensity for letting her mouth get ahead of her, that’s actually rare.

“It was the only thing I had running tonight...”

“And?”

“Fine, you caught me!” She throws her arms in the air, mouth turning up in a half smile. “I wanted to get you alone for a little while.”

She almost wants to smack the smug grin that settles on his face right off, but she doesn’t because she catches the fleeting surprise in his eyes, the way his free hand grips the edge of his desk in wonder.

Three years into their relationship and he still hasn’t quite grasped the fact that she’ll go out of her way to do things for him, to spend time with him, because he does the same for her.

Oddly, it makes her fall even more in love with the idiot.

It’s been a long few weeks though, every time she turns around it seems like someone else is encroaching on their private time. First it was Roy suggesting a new training regimen and then it seemed like every department head at QC needed her to set up meetings with him. Even Digg had interrupted their dinner the previous night to ask if he could trade the company car in for a rental since the air conditioning had died.

“...free to take advantage of me whenever you want.”

“Maybe I should get it added to my passport; special credential to handle Oliver Queen as she wishes.” She twists slightly, her knee pressing against the side of his chair as she moves to point out a security weakness she noticed in the data.

She’s been talking almost three full minutes when she realizes he hasn’t heard half of it, his eyes riveted to where her pink skirt has ridden high on her thigh.

Grinning, she leans forward, hand waving lazily in front of his face. “I didn’t realize you found women’s fashion so interesting.”

He laughs, turning his chair so can meet her gaze without breaking his neck. “And I didn’t know you were so into blindfolds.” Winking, he tosses the papers on his desk. “Besides, I find _you_ interes—”

The words are lost in the collective gasp that runs through the building as the lights go out.

He’s out of his chair immediately, quickly crossing the room and leaning out the door to evaluate the situation.

“Everything’s out in the club, too. Seems like it’s the whole building which...” He closes the door again, mentally calculating the best line of defense. “I can’t say it doesn’t concern me.”

Turning, he finds her still seated on the desk, her body angled towards him, face illuminated by her phone screen. “It’s not just us. The police scanner is reporting half the city is down from an overload caused by the extreme heat.”

“Oh.”

Even across the room she can feel him relax and she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as he makes his way back to her through the dark.

His office here isn’t as big as at QC, but it’s still large enough that she’s a little surprised at how acutely she can feel the hum of tension in the room.

The one no longer distressing him, putting him on alert, and instead being focused on her.

Distractedly, she quits out of the app, carefully sets her phone at the front of his desk as he closes the remaining gap between them.

“Guess we’ll just have to find some way...” He settles back in his chair, pulling her off the desk and into his lap. “To stay cool.”

His hands are everywhere then, voice rough against her skin as he tugs her close.

Gasping, she twines her fingers through his hair. “Don’t think... I... pretty sure this is the opposite of cool...”

Laughing, he smiles against her, his tongue stroking over _that_ spot high on her throat as she shifts in his arms, turning towards him fully, her legs bracketing his. “It’s a good thing you went for the modern look...” He presses her forward, groaning as she moves against him. “Armless chairs... much easier...”

“It’s not exactly what I had in mind, but...” She kisses him roughly, tongue stroking over his as her knees tighten around him. “It’s definitely a... nice... bonus.”

“Mmm, understatement.”  

His hands settle in the small of her back, fingers echoing the rhythm she’s setting above him as her teeth scrape over his jaw. She soothes each mark with the caress of her tongue, her breath ghosting across his throat as her arm falls over his shoulder, fingers splay over the nape of his neck.

Grunting, he pulls her mouth back to his, hips lifting off the chair as she sucks on his lower lip, gets lost in the moment. Her free hand slips between them suddenly and he feels his breath completely leave him, tension skyrocket, as her knuckles graze down his erection.

“Fuck, ‘Licity...”

“Hmmm?” She tips her head in that infuriatingly sexy way, her body pressed to his once more, fingers dancing up his chest as she rocks against him and—

The chair almost tips completely backwards.

His foot catches the edge of the desk, steadying them just in time, and they both laugh.

It’s light and warm and full of love and god, he never imagined it could be like this.

Cupping her face, he kisses her softly, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

She moans, eyes fluttering shut as she kisses him back and carefully leans closer to him, hand sliding under his shirt, nails raking over his ribs as—

The lights come back on.

He lets out a harsh ‘fuck’ and a groan of frustration, his forehead resting against her shoulder, hands continuing to drift over her body. Inhaling slowly, he smooths his hand up her back before pushing the chair away from the desk so she can stand.

Taking the cue, she does, cheeks flushed, breathing still shallow as she straightens her skirt. Before she can reach for her phone or fix her hair though, his hand is on hers, one eyebrow raised, mouth turned up wickedly.  

“C’mon...” He starts tugging her towards the door. “There’s a fan and some ice waiting at home.”

“But what about...” She waves her hand at his rebooting computer, the papers she carried up from the lair clearly visibly next to the keyboard.

“Already told you, it can wait; this can’t. Maybe...” Flicking off the lights, he pushes her through the threshold, lips insistent on her jaw. “I’ll even let you blindfold _me_...”


End file.
